


I Can't Let You Go (even if i die)

by defsweetheart



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort of? - Freeform, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart
Summary: Mark thinks he has his life set straight, until a man in the form of Lim Jaebeom came and ruined that all.Well, that was an exaggeration, but life wasn't the same for Mark anymore since the younger came.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> there are more significant tags to be added, but they will definitely spoil the story. hence, to avoid that [until the chapters are released], feel free to ask me on twt or curiouscat & i will let you know. 
> 
> updates when i want to. enjoy!

“So, from tomorrow onwards, the residents of Archville will begin their move here, Castleton, and said residents will be relocated to every home of the middle-class and above,” the President announced through the radio. Mark sighed, it’s almost guaranteed someone was going to live with them. His fiance, Jinyoung, works for the Prince, which meant they had a very nice townhouse, more than big enough for the both of them. He switched off the radio to prepare dinner for himself, since Jinyoung is still “out late working for the Prince”. He appreciates Jinyoung for being so loyal and passionate about his work, but it’d be nice sometimes to have dinner together.

 

Mark met Jinyoung when they were freshmen in college. They were both studying in the library for their Finals, and Jinyoung’s usual seat had been taken up so he had no choice but to sit beside Mark for a change. They had form an unlikely friendship, when the elder asked to borrow an eraser, to which he only returned the next day because he forgot about it. They had went on for dinner afterwards, which Jinyoung now calls their ‘First Date’ and the rest was history. Jinyoung had proposed about six months ago, to which the other said yes almost immediately. Since they graduated, Jinyoung had been working late nights for the Prince of Castleton, Joo Minho, so he could quickly save money for the wedding, while Mark became a house-fiancé, since Jinyoung is earning enough for the both of them. Both their parents were not in the picture, Mark’s ones had passed away when he was younger, while Jinyoung just didn’t want to keep in touch with his after they found out about his sexuality.

 

**Jinyoung**

 

_Babe, we have someone staying with us from tomorrow. His name is Jaebeom, I won’t be there to welcome him so I’m giving you a heads-up. Love you._

 

**Mark**

 

_Ok, love you too._

 

 -

 

**_[NEXT DAY]_ **

 

Mark had nicely prepared biscuits and tea for their new house guest and sat down in the living room waiting for his arrival. About 30 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Mark immediately stood up to greet the new guest.

 

“Good afternoon, Sir, is this the Park Jinyoung household?”

 

_Wow. Just wow._

 

Mark cleared his throat and replied “Yes it is. I’m Mark Tuan, my fiance is not in right now. Come on in.”

 

“Ah nice to meet you Mr Tuan, I’m Lim Jaebeom, you can just call me JB. Please treat me well.”

 

“You can just call me Mark as well, I’m sure we’re about the same age. I’m 27.”

 

“Allow me to call you _hyung_ then, I’m 26.”

 

Mark showed him around the house and lastly, his bedroom and allowed him to settle in before inviting him down for tea. They had spent the time getting to know each other; JB is a soldier for Archville, he had no family left and had been living alone for the past 2 years.

 

“I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine going through all this alone.”

 

The reason of the relocation was because Archville was attacked by long-time enemy, Kerington. No one was prepared, the government, army, civilians whatsoever. Archville was burnt to the ground, however, there was no physical killing involved and lucky for them, there were little casualties. Castletown being a long-time partner with Archville, had decided to house the entire residence, and adopting the Archville army to avenge Kerington in the near future.

 

“It’s alright, you get used to it. Thank you for the tea and biscuits, hyung, but excuse me as it’d be a long two days. I want to get some rest before the Army calls me in tomorrow.”

 

“Of course, make yourself at home. We eat dinner at 7pm so you can come down then.”

 

JB nodded and thanked him again, bowing before taking his leave.

 

-

 

“Hello, I’m Park Jinyoung, I hope you will enjoy your stay here,” Jinyoung greeted Jaebeom at dinner.

 

“Thank you.”

 

It was a fairly quiet dinner, Jinyoung being the only talkative one while the other two look on in silence, with Jaebeom answering him when appropriate.

 

“So, did any of your friends move here?”

 

“Yeah their names’ Yugyeom and Bambam, we’ve been close since we were all young and they don’t exact stay nearby.

 

“I see, that’s a bummer. Well, you can get yourself acquainted with Mark here, he’s at home most of the time, _just don’t fall in love with him_ ,” Jinyoung joked, but received a stern nod in return. “Well, I’m just about done, Mark, could you wash up please? I need to sleep early because I’ve got an early morning start tomorrow. Good night Jaebeom-ssi.”

 

“Goodnight,” the soldier replied, seeing the other retreat back to his room. He cleared his throat and looked at Mark who was already cleaning up, “Come, I’ll help.”

 

“No, it’s alright, you’re a guest,” Mark assured.

 

“I’m staying here now remember? I’ll help around,” the younger smiled before helping Mark wash the dishes while the other dried them. They bid each other goodnight and part ways, but Mark can’t help but feel the butterflies in his stomach once the younger was out of sight.

 

 

The next morning, as expected, Jinyoung was gone but to Mark’s surprise, Jaebeom is already up cooking breakfast.

 

“Good morning, I cooked us breakfast. I’m assuming fiance isn’t here?” Mark nodded to that.

 

Jaebeom had to go for military briefings, leaving Mark alone for most of the day. After lunch, he decided to take a nap and woke up around 5pm, just the right time to make dinner for Jaebeom and -- _Oh_. Jinyoung’s going to overtime at work _again_.

 

_‘Well, I guess it’s just me and JB.’_

 

As he put away his phone and walked out of his room, he heard a pleasant melody playing through the air. Wait, only Jinyoung played the piano in the house… _Could it be?_ Mark peeped into the room where the sound is coming from and saw JB beautifully playing a piece that was placed on the piano - probably one of Jinyoung’s work. Jinyoung composed music before he became too busy with Royal work, Mark used to enjoy him playing, that’s personally one of his favourite things about Jinyoung, but seeing and hearing Jaebeom play it is on another level. You could tell from one glance how focused and passionate JB was playing the piano, it made him seem so… ethereal. The way the setting sun radiates off his face and the way his fingers move smoothly along the piano keys, almost as if he had every key memorised to the T. Mark didn’t realise he was staring not so subtly when JB cleared his throat and said “ _Mark-hyung?_ ” Mark broke out of his daze and apologised for intruding, but JB reassured him that he didn’t, and the only intruder was him coming to play the piano without permission.

 

“You can always play it. Jinyoung wouldn’t mind, he hasn’t played it often anyways,” Mark replied, before excusing himself to start making dinner.

 

“What are you making, hyung?” JB appeared and asked.

 

“Is Mac & Cheese ok? I’ve been craving it recently.”

 

“Yeah, it’s perfect, here, I’ll help you.”

 

Mark was about to deny his help but JB seemed persistent and determined to help so he asked him to do the easy stuff - boil the macaroni and mix the toppings together, while Mark cooked the sauce. It wasn’t a lot faster, even with the extra help, but it was nice to have JB’s help around. JB also served as a source of entertainment, since they talked and joked around while cooking.

 

“Okay I need to put the sauce with the macaroni then into the baking dish before we have to put it in the oven. You mix, and I sprinkle the topping?” Mark ordered, and JB nodded. They did according to Mark’s plan and soon enough, JB placed it in the oven while Mark stayed close by and looked on.

 

As JB stood up, he ended up right in front of Mark, and they both suddenly realised that they were very close to each other, especially their faces. If someone leaned forward even just a little bit, their lips would have grazed each other. After about 30 seconds of blatant staring from both sides, Mark quickly moved away from him and proceeded to wash the dishes.

Mark knew that JB only came in yesterday, but no doubt in his mind that he had started to feel anxious around his own home since he saw JB at his doorstep. He can’t tell if what he felt for JB was just a growing crush or just an infatuation, a pleasing feeling of finally getting some attention, but his sudden presence certainly triggered some thoughts Mark didn’t know he had before, and it’s not good, considering he was about to get married.

 

_Oh boy._


	2. II

The next few days were uneventful, with Jinyoung and JB both away for work and the army respectively, leaving Mark very bored at home. Thankfully for him, Youngjae and his boyfriend, Jackson, came over on one of his off-days. Mark met Youngjae during Mark’s junior year and Youngjae’s freshmen year, and instantly became best friends with their vastly different personalities fitting each other perfectly like jigsaw puzzles. Youngjae then met Jackson, and Mark reminisced on those days when Youngjae was too nervous and scared to go on dates with Jackson because of his past, but the latter managed to break the younger’s walls, and they have been happily dating since.

 

Youngjae worked as a language teacher, also for the Royals. He can speak English, Korean, French and Japanese fluently, hence, teaching the royalty foreign languages so they can communicate better with their allies. Mark had told him about JB, mentioning how nice and helpful he was around the house, doesn’t create trouble with him or Jinyoung and his amazing piano skills.

 

“I think he plays the piano better than Jinyoung ever did,” he opinioned.

 

“Make sure you don’t let your fiancé hear that, Mark!” Youngjae laughed, “We have two with us too, Yugyeom and Bambam? Yeah, the second one has a weird nickname and they both create a lot of noise but hey, it’s nice to have more company even if it gets a little too rowdy sometimes.”

 

“Oh! I think they’re JB’s friends. He mentioned them, well at least I think so. I only remember because a name like Bambam is hard to forget.”

 

“Small world, huh?”

 

-

 

By Friday night, Mark could say he was smitten by the new addition to the Park household. JB had been playing the piano almost every night since the first day he started, and Mark absolutely loves hearing him play more and more each night. The soldier was currently playing the same song repeatedly, with abrupt stops in between before he starts replaying the song from the start. Mark decides to stop by and stand by the door, admiring the man at the piano and reminisced how he used to do the exact same thing with Jinyoung back in college, the latter playing the piano in the music room.

 

“Hello, hyung,” JB greeted when he realized someone was standing at the door.

 

“Oh, h-hi. Sorry for intruding again…”

 

“No, it’s alright hyung, you’re always welcome to watch me play.”

 

Mark took that opportunity and stepped into the room, sitting at the chair right beside the piano.

 

“What are you playing?”

 

“Oh, just this song I heard, it’s called 죽어도 못 보내, have you heard of it?”

 

“No, I haven’t, it sounds beautiful though. Wanna sing a little bit for me, JB?”

 

“Sure.” _Wow, Mark didn’t think he would agree to be quite honest._

 

JB starts warming up and soon sang:

 

**_Can’t let you go, even if I die_ **

**_How am I suppose to let you go?_ **

**_Whether you go or leave,_ **

**_Fix my heart If you can’t fix it so that I won’t be in pain._ **

****

**_So that I can at least live_ **

**_I wouldn’t be able to live anyway_ **

**_I can’t let you go,_ **

**_Even if I die_ **

 

“That’s...um… very sad,” Mark comments.

 

“It is.”

 

“I didn’t know you could sing, very well too.”

 

“In my defense, we have only known each other for less than a week.”

 

“That’s true. Your singing is amazing, and you play really well too.”

 

“Thank you, Mark-hyung,” JB said, hoping the elder didn’t see the blush on his cheeks he can feel rising up. “Do you know how to play the piano or is it just Jinyoung?”

 

“Just him. Why? Do you want to offer your teaching services to a talent-less man like me?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind, yeah. Come on, scoot over here.”

 

JB surprises Mark in more ways than one, and this was one of the moments.

 

“We’ll start off simple, okay?”

 

-

 

After JB taught Mark the basics and on how to master the song ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’, Mark asked, “Who taught you the piano?”

 

“My mom did, since I was 5. She was a great pianist, played for big events, galas and for the Royal family sometimes.”

 

“Ah, no wonder her son’s the same,” Mark shamelessly complimented.

 

“No, I’m not,” _Alright, this time, JB’s sure the both of them know he’s blushing._

 

“No! Seriously, I love hearing you play. Probably more than Jinyoung, but don’t tell him that,” Mark joked, but deep inside he knew it wasn’t one. JB lightly laughed, thanking him once again.

 

 

“You should’ve heard her play, everyone, even those that don’t like music, would’ve been entranced by her. That’s how my dad fell in love with her actually… Sorry, you probably didn't come here to hear my life story,” JB scratched his nape.

 

“No, no I want to. You’re already deep into the story, and I’m intrigued so please, do continue.”

 

“My dad was the Army Commander, he was the King’s right-hand man and also his long-time best friend. He was at a party the King was hosting when he heard my mom play for the first time. He made sure to introduce himself to whoever was playing that night, but couldn’t even mouth the words when he saw how beautiful she was. She really was beautiful, God. I constantly told my dad how lucky he was to have caught her eyes too. They were the best parents, giving me their all… I miss them.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking… what happened to them?”

 

“My d-dad… got executed in the palace while on duty… by the same people who destroyed our town… my mom… s-she…” JB was sobbing at this point, and Mark felt very guilty asking him that. _Damn it, Mark._

“You don’t have to continue, JB-ssi…”

 

“No, it’s fine… She-she died protecting me… She put h-herself in front of me when someone was… about to s-stab me,” he sniffled, wiping his nose and tears that fell. Mark’s heart broke, no one deserved what JB had gone through, losing both parents to a war that was started a long time ago. “She didn’t even know dad died and…” JB started full on crying, and Mark did the one thing he knew he was very good at: comforting.

 

Mark straddled, yes, _straddled_ , JB, to his surprise, and hugged him as tightly as he could. He then pulled away and cupped his face.

 

“Your parents are in a better place together, Jaebeom-ah. They will always be with you wherever you are, and will continue being proud of you. They know they raised an amazing son, and they know he can survive, regardless whether they are there with him or not. So now, it’s time to show them how amazing you are and show them how proud they can be of you. Show people that yes, my parents raised me to be this great and with everything you do, do it in their honour.”

 

He hugged him tightly again and JB hugged back as tight. Once the latter had calmed down, they both reluctantly pulled away.

 

Mark was quickly on his feet, “Sorry, that's how I usually comfort people… and since we were sitting, I usually straddle them. So, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, no it’s fine. I feel much better now, thank you hyung,” JB enveloped Mark’s hands with his, “Jinyoung is a very lucky man,” he added.

 

“A-ah thank you but I’m the lucky one.” _I think,_ he added to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy comeback day!
> 
> This is the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOREkPq1aVQ) Jaebeom was singing. You guys should listen to it, I used to (still do) love 2AM so much.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weekly update i guess, since i want to finish this fic as fast as possible!

The next day, Mark found JB at their garden, sitting down on a mat reading a book. It was a nice Spring day, it wasn’t too sunny, and it wasn’t too hot. The flowers in the garden were flourishing, and the sight around the garden was very bright and colourful.

 

“Having a picnic?” Mark asked, smiling. “Can I join you?”

 

“Of course, be my guest.”

 

“What are you reading?” Mark asked, taking a seat beside him.

 

“Ah, it’s called **Kira-Kira** , by Cynthia Kadohata.” Mark nodded to that.

 

Then came the silence, it wasn’t awkward though. It was those comfortable silence, paired with some pleasant company, a nice change to Mark’s usual, lonely routine. JB was laying on his side with one arm propping him up, engrossed in his book, while Mark was admiring the garden he takes a lot of pride in, taking care of it like his own baby.

 

“The garden’s gorgeous by the way, did you do this?”

 

“Yes, I did, thank you.”

 

“It’s really beautiful, just like you,” JB had whispered the last part but when Mark looked away, he knew the elder had heard that.

 

Some time has passed in silence once again, and Mark hadn’t realised the other had been staring at him until he glanced over at him. They locked eyes, losing themselves in each other’s presence and the quiet atmosphere. Mark took notice of two little moles on JB’s left eyelid, and how defined his chin is. JB noticed how small Mark’s face actually is but he had a very defined jawline. They didn’t register in their heads in time that they were closing into each other, slowly but surely, until it was too late.

 

It was a very chaste kiss, it wasn’t a _‘Finally_.’ kiss, it was more of a guilty pleasure one. Their lips briefly touched, but it left them wanting more. So, there was another peck, and another and another until…

 

 

“Wait, this is not right. I’m sorry,” Mark squeaked and quickly left JB alone in the garden.

 

Later that day, Jinyoung came home for dinner, which it’s rare of course, but Mark is glad. He wouldn’t know what he would do if it was just JB and him alone again. The three of them ate dinner like normal, but there was some tension in the air, unbeknownst to Jinyoung. Mark felt sick.

 _How could he have allowed another man to kiss him? Fuck, how could he have kissed someone else that’s not his fiance._ ‘I’m so disgusting,’ he thinks to himself.

 

They cleared up fast, with JB excusing himself to his room immediately when he saw Jinyoung getting very intimate with Mark in the kitchen.

 

“It’s been a while, baby.”

 

“Jinyoung, not here.”

 

“But babe, he’s gone. It’s just the both of us now, if we’re quiet enough…”

 

As one would expect, the dirty dishes in the sink were abandoned , with Jinyoung taking the elder against the fridge, over the counter and then, in their bedroom. It wasn’t out of love, Mark _knew_ , it never was since they first did it. It was just a rush of emotions and lust, Jinyoung only wanting to satisfy himself rather than the both of them. It was always quick, never slow but Mark never rejects him. Yet, as Jinyoung harshly thrusts himself into him for the 4th time that night, all Mark could think of were the stolen kisses earlier that day in the garden, and how he wished for something much more than that.

 

-

 

“I have to go for battle soon,” JB spoke up during a very quiet breakfast with Mark. Jinyoung was already gone by the time Mark woke up, leaving the latter to dread being alone with the soldier today. He did prepare breakfast though, so that was nice for Mark.

 

“Oh… okay,” Mark replied, not knowing what to say.

 

“It’s against Kerington…” JB continued. Mark nodded.

 

“D-do you want to practice the piano today? I can teach you a harder song, only if you want to,” the soldier suggests.

 

“I honestly don’t think it’s a great idea.”

 

“I won’t do anything… I promise. So, if you change your mind, I’ll be by the piano.” JB stood up to wash his plate before going to the study where the instrument is.

 

Realisation suddenly hits Mark. If anything were to happen to JB at battle then… he could _never_ see him again. What if he regrets not spending enough time with him?

But what if he allowed himself to do something a little _more_ with JB, would he get heartbroken if he never got to see him again? Either way, he knew he wouldn’t be happy and a little bit of piano playing won’t hurt anyone.

_God, why did Mark have these thoughts?_ He’s _engaged_ to Jinyoung for God’s sake. His steps, however, betrayed him as with each step, he gets closer, and closer...

 

_“Glad you decided to join me, hyung.”_

 

JB didn’t teach Mark a harder song, no, Mark claimed playing the piano was not his thing. However, he did want hear the other sing more of 죽어도 못 보내.

 

“It sounded beautiful when you sang a part of it the other day. I want you to sing more.”

 

“Only if you sing with me.”

 

“I don’t even know the lyrics to the song.”

 

“Here, I have it written down for you, just in case an opportunity arose like this.”

 

They had spent about two hours practicing the song, Mark being very insecure about his voice at all ( _You’re a much better singer than I’ll ever be._ ) and JB encouraging him on very patiently ( _You don’t have to be a singer to sing a song, just follow me, you can do it, I believe in you._ ), replaying the same parts repeatedly till Mark aced it.

 

**_No matter how much you push me away_ **

**_I’ll hold onto you until the end_ **

**_So that you won’t be able to go anywhere_ **

**_If you’re really going to leave,_ **

**_Then lie that we should meet again tomorrow_ **

**_That we should meet as we smile_ **

****

**_If breaking up wasn’t a joke,_ **

**_Then I can’t let you go, even if I die_ **

**_How am I supposed to let you go?_ **

**_Whether you go or leave,_ **

**_Fix my heart_ **

****

**_We went through so much time together_ **

**_How are you telling me_ **

**_To live by myself now?_ **

**_I can’t do that, I can’t_ **

 

 

**_If you can’t fix it so that I won’t be in pain_ **

**_So that I can at least live_ **

**_I wouldn’t be able to live anyway_ **

**_I can’t let you go,_ **

**_Even if I die_ **

 

The both of them looked up to each other, hoping the other felt the same way - having the lyrics hit too close to home. Maybe the both of them were desperate for something new, something they couldn’t have, or maybe they both wanted one last thing before one of them had to go. Whatever the reason was, they didn’t hesitate to press their lips together this time round.

 

Like their first, every time their lips touched, it left them wanting more. It left them desperate for another, and another. But unlike their first, it wasn’t so much of a guilty pleasure for them now, it was a _‘Finally_.’ kiss.

 

 _Finally_ , they decided to throw everything else away and give their all into each other.

 _Finally_ , they both had acted on their feelings - _properly_ , this time - even if a lot of things were at stake.

 _F_ _inally_ , at this moment, nothing else matters but them both.

 

It was a silent cry from Mark, kissing him deeply, telling him not to go, not to leave him alone again. Mark couldn’t care less about getting caught, _maybe_ he did want to get caught, by Jinyoung or whoever else. He couldn’t care about anything else, because he’s deep into whatever he had with JB and doesn’t want to get out.

 

JB did keep his promise but well, Mark had made no such promise. When they finally pulled away after what felt like an eternity, the elder had immediately pulled him by the hands to JB’s room, locked the door and pulled the soldier against him, pressing their lips together again.

****

**_“Please, just this one time.”_ **

 

That night, Mark finally knew what it felt like to make love to another. That night, his wish came true. And he doesn’t want to change this for anything else.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter yes, but i'll upload twice more this week~ enjoy! <3

The next morning, Mark had woken up to unfamiliar surroundings. There was a mild panic before he realizes he was still in his own home, just in a different room. In JB’s room. He was held in the tight embrace by the other, and he noticed he was clean and clothed, the latter probably cleaned him up and dressed him after they… you know, did it. Mark smiled at the thought, it was probably the best sex he had in his entire 25 years. JB was so gentle and took care of him very well, and they both did it with full of love. There was no rush, and JB made sure they were both satisfied, rather than just him alone. Jinyoung had never done that with him. Mark couldn’t explain how contented he felt, especially now that he’s being held by JB, he felt protected and he felt loved. He hadn’t felt like this with anyone else, _with Jinyoung_.

 _Jinyoung_.

Mark should feel guilty yes, but he felt like he’s finally at the right place, with the right person. It wasn’t because being with Jinyoung felt wrong, it just didn’t feel right. It never felt complete, Mark wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t sad either. But with JB, he felt like nothing else matters if he had JB with him. He felt completely happy. He hasn’t felt like this before but if this is what it feels like being whole, that’s what Mark would describe it as.

 

Of course, good things always had to come to an end. He turned around and was welcomed by JB’s really, really cute sleeping face. He was slightly pouting, but he looked calm and at east. His moles were much cuter up-close too, and he had really clear skin, wow. Mark leaned forward and pecked JB repeatedly until he felt the latter move.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“H-hey, good morning, love,” JB said groggily, before leaning forward to kiss Mark on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, before the elder decided that it was time to get up and have breakfast.

 

If you had walked into the house, you would think JB and Mark were newlyweds. Mark was sitting on JB’s lap feeding each other, and stealing kisses when the other wasn’t looking. It was disgustingly domestic, and knowing that Jinyoung could walk in at anytime, not like he will _knowing him_ , gave Mark a little bit of a thrill of getting caught. Mark loved Jinyoung, so much, but he was _in love_ with JB, and that made a large difference. He had never knew what being in love felt like till he met JB, and he wishes they could stay like that forever.

 

“When do you have to leave?” Mark asked the dreaded question.

 

“3 days.” Mark looked down, his upset expression showing clearly on his face.

 

“Hey, I’ll be back okay? I promise. Wait for me,” JB reassured, and Mark could only nod at that.

 

JB had to go to for military training that afternoon, but fortunately, Youngjae came over. He looked anxious, fidgety and Mark could tell something was wrong. The usual sunshine-y feeling Youngjae radiated wasn’t present that day, and it was making Mark nervous.

 

“What’s wrong, Jae?”

 

**_“I need to tell you something. It’s about Jinyoung and Prince Minho.”_ **


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bad, this is the last update for this week as i've decided to upload another fic instead <3
> 
> and i realised it's just conversations here, sorry! ^^
> 
> t/w: cheating

“Oh, are they alright?” Mark asked, setting down some tea and snacks for Youngjae.

“You need to sit down, hyung.”

“You’re scaring me, Youngjae. Spill.”

“U-um… you see…”

“Youngjae.” Mark snapped.

“They’ve been sleeping together.”

_**What?** _

  
“Mark hyung, are you okay?”

“How do you know, Youngjae-ah? You know it’s illegal to spread rumors -”

“I saw a note, from the Prince. I have the n-note here, if you wanna see it…” Youngjae trailed off.

“Show me.”

“Are you sure, Mark hyung? You -”

“I’m sure.”

Youngjae struggled to get the note out of his bag and hesitantly passed him a small piece of paper. Mark snatched it away from his hands and looked at its content.

‘Meet me in my room after the meeting later. You deserve your reward.’

“This can mean anything Youngjae-ah, how do you even know it’s given to Jinyoung?”

“I saw him read it and throw away with my own eyes. And I… might have… walked past his room after the meeting… and heard some… noises… sex-like noises.”

“Youngjae, how are you so sure it’s Jinyoung?”

“I know how he sounds like, hyung. It’s alright if you don’t believe me but…” Youngjae whispered.

Mark knew Youngjae would never lie, they never lie to each other. But he found it so hard to believe this, to believe Jinyoung had been cheating on him, with the Prince no less… It does make sense though, why would Jinyoung need to stay till late, or sometimes overnight for? Why would Jinyoung do this? Was Mark not enough?

“How long have you known?”

“1 week. I’m sorry hyung, I just don’t know how to tell you, I’m sorry,” Youngjae looked regretful, and Mark felt bad for him.

 

“I need to tell you something too,” Mark announced.

“What is it?”

“I slept with JB last night,” he confessed.

There was a very long silence before Youngjae reacted.

“So, you both cheated? Hyung, this is so unlike you.”

“I know, it was in the moment… I… realize I don’t really love Jinyoung and I…”

“You told me you loved him!” Youngjae blew up.

“It’s different with JB, please believe me Youngjae-ah, you know-”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! To think I felt bad about telling you Jinyoung’s affair, when you’re doing the exact same thing!” Youngjae fumed, slamming the table making Mark flinch. He stood up and angrily stormed out of the house, “You’re both disgusting! Maybe you two are made for each other!”

“Youngjae, Jae wait!”

-

 

Mark had told JB about Jinyoung and Youngjae, he was much more upset with the latter, he didn’t mean to make Youngjae angry. Youngjae never gets angry, upset sure, but he had never been angry.

“It’s fine baby. Youngjae’s your best friend, he will forgive you,” JB comforted.

“No, no he won’t, I’ve never seen him this mad Jaebeom-ah,” Mark sobbed, rubbing his hands on his face.

JB hugged him tightly, suppressing his shaking as much as he could, rubbing his back and whispering to him comfort words, he could tell how upset Mark was, and how much Youngjae meant to him in the last 30 minutes Mark had been ranting about it.

“I don’t know, I don’t know what to do JB… with Youngjae… and Jinyoung…”

“You should talk to Jinyoung about it and -”

 

The front doors opened and they both immediately jumped away from each other when Jinyoung came to sight.

“Hey guys, I brought - Mark are you okay?” Jinyoung worried.

“Yep, I’m fine,” Mark reassured, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

“Ok… anyway, JB-ssi, I heard you’ll be going into battle soon. I’ll be joining you, on the sidelines of course,” Jinyoung continued.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Mark asked.

“It means I, along with the Prince, will be looking over the battle.”

“Oh. So, you will both be gone?”

Jinyoung nodded, “But I need to sleep over at the palace, they want everyone there before the battle."

 

Mark and JB looked at each other knowingly, while Jinyoung went back to their shared room to pack his bag.

“That means… we get two days to ourselves, love,” JB whispered before kissing Mark’s temple.

“Not now JB, he’s still here…”

“Okay, we will make up for it later,” JB hinted, winking.

After Jinyoung packed his bag, he kissed Mark goodbye, “I will see you soon.”

“Well, now that he’s finally gone, want to have a quick one before dinner?” JB smirked. Mark only rolled his eyes before taking the other’s hand and pulling him towards his bedroom.

 

While preparing dinner, Mark was feeling a little fidgety and anxious, prompting JB to ask him what was wrong.

“What happens if you don’t come back?” He whispered in uncertainty.

“Love, I promise. I’ll always come back for you, whether I’m in one piece or not.”

“How are you so sure?”

“I can’t let you go, even if I die~” JB sang.

“No, you’re not going to… don’t say that!”

“Ok okay! I promise I won’t… I will come back for you, whatever it takes.” JB leans in and pulled Mark into a lazy make-out session against the counter, before the elder was reminded of the hot pan on the stove and pulled away.

“So, when did you first realized that you had feelings for me?” JB spoke up.

“When you sang to me, the first time.” Mark replied with no hesitation.

“Guess I beat you then”

“I didn’t know it was a competition, Bummie. Bummie? Yeah it suits you.”

“Nuuuu, not Bummie, it makes me sound like a kid,” the kid JB, whined.

“You aren’t?” Mark raised his eyebrows, smirking and looking away.

“Naw, since you’re acting like that, I won’t tell you when I first fell in love with you.”

 

Mark stopped stirring the beef in the pan and looked at him, “You love me?”

JB nodded, “Why do you think I call you love?” Mark smiled and blushed at that.

“Anyway, since you so badly want to know…,” the younger dramatically paused and sighed, “I liked you as soon as I stepped into the house.”


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays again uwu <3
> 
> the first part is in JB's POV!!

‘God, why do bad things happen to good people? I mean, I am not THAT good, but I am not that bad either. I guess I have to succumb to my fate then,’ JB thought to himself, lugging along his luggage before taking a deep breath, and knocking on the door.

 

“Good afternoon, Sir, is this the Park Jinyoung household?” He recited, before looking at the man.

 

JB felt like someone had cut off his oxygen, because before him, was the most _beautiful_ man he had ever laid his eyes on. JB thought he was out of this world and that he had literally took his breath away.

 

“Yes it is, I’m Mark Tuan, my fiance is not in right now. Come on in.”

 

 _Mark_. A very fitting and classy name for an extraordinary man. JB snapped out of his dazed and managed to not trip over his own two feet. This is great though, the most beautiful man he’s seen… is engaged. Just his luck. Oh! He almost forgot to introduced himself.

 

Mark showed him around the house, but truth be told, JB wasn’t listening. I mean, he was, but he was just listening to his ‘angelic’ voice, rather than the content itself. _God, was he whipped._

 

JB remembered seeing a piano during the house tour, he could really use some de-stressing right now. He went and peeked into each room when… **BINGO**! Piano located. There were some loose scores, some were familiar songs, some were not. He picked out a non-familiar but interesting score and started playing it.

He hadn’t realize Mark was standing there until he glanced towards the door, checking if he was caught. He cleared his throat and called out for him, realizing he forgot to ask whether he could play on the instrument or not. Mark said yes of course, before saying he had to prepare dinner and was on his way.

 

JB wanted to take every little opportunity he had to spend time with the elder, hence, volunteering to cook dinner with him. It was fun, and domestic-feeling, just like how JB had always wished had happen to him and his significant other. There was one point where their faces were too close to each other, that JB resisted the urge to just lunge forward and kiss the life out of him, but decided not to come off too strong… _for now._

The younger had found Mark at the door again, while he was on the piano and invited him in for a lesson. He had taught him how to play ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’, and also sang one of his favourite songs, 죽어도 못 보내. His parents used to sing the song to each other, and it became one of his favourite songs, making it a goal to be able to sing it to his spouse in the future. Although the song is rather bittersweet now, it was nostalgic and comforting for JB, reminding himself of the love and affection his parents used to shower him before they died.

 

The moment JB knew he was falling in love with Mark was at the garden. The weather was perfect, the atmosphere was perfect. _He_ was perfect. It was the perfect and ideal romantic date for JB, with the most amazing human being he had gotten to know. The only downside? He was engaged. But he was always taught:

 

Love is not a choice. We don’t get to choose our soulmate, because the moment we were born, it’s already been decided for us. Love is a journey that you and your soulmate will have to go through, be it together or separately, and only then, will you realise that yes, _this is the person I’m destined to be with._

 

This was what JB felt like with Mark. Fate has its ways, and now, his soulmate was engaged to someone else. But it’s okay because JB knew he would eventually end up with Mark, whether it takes a day or a lifetime.

 

When he heard he had to go for battle, his heart shattered. Him being a soldier was part choice, part force. His dad was the Army Commander for goodness sake, it’d be embarrassing if his only child and son didn’t follow suit. He didn’t mind though, he liked being in the Army. That all changed, however, when he met Mark. Now, he doesn’t want to leave. It wasn’t worth dying anymore like the previous times, for one, he had no kingdom to fight for. The second and most important point was that he has Mark now. He has the love of his life right there in front of him, and he’s going off to risk his life. It’s true, love is blind.

 

When they made love to each other, JB made sure that he made it worthwhile. Mark was worth it in every way, and deserved every single thing JB had to offer, because he deserved everything. JB was so sure Mark had his whole heart, and he didn’t want it back. Whether Mark was under him, _begging_ him or sleeping peacefully after, he looked beautiful, and JB wouldn’t trade him for anything or anyone else.

 

\-----

****

**_If you’re really going to leave, then lie_ **

**_That we should meet again tomorrow_ **

**_That we should meet as we smile_ **

 

“I don’t want you to go…” Mark cried, holding on to JB’s right arm as they both descended down the stairs.

 

JB could feel _the_ ring on his finger, and it wasn’t any ordinary ring. It was his mom’s ring that he had given to Mark the night before. It was simple, but very pretty. Rose-gold, his mom’s favourite colour. He had managed to grab it before he left town, he wanted something to remind him of his mom. “ _This ring signifies my promise to you. My promise of forever to you_ ,” he had said.

 

“Hey. Mark Tuan Yien, listen to me, okay? Hey, look at me,” JB cupped the elder’s face in his hands, leaning their foreheads together, “I’ll come back to you, alive. No matter what it takes, I’ll come home to you. I promise.”

His heart broke seeing the elder trying to control back his tears, and he pressed his lips to his for a long time, they weren’t making, they weren’t tongues deep. Their lips were just pressed deeply together, neither wanting to let go, because once they do, they might never kiss each other again. They hugged each other tightly, still kissing, until they hear the horn, signaling for all the soldiers to gather up at the main court. Mark decided not to go, he couldn’t bare to see JB go, let alone in a public place. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, not before JB kissed the ring on Mark’s hand and bid their last ‘I love you’s’, before JB opened the door and looked back at Mark, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

Mark couldn’t stop the tears from falling down, JB was gone, and he had no one. No Youngjae, and not even Jinyoung. He was alone, the first time in 2 weeks, since JB came.

 

Was it possible to fall in love with someone in 2 weeks? Or was it just infatuation? Puppy love? The feeling of receiving love and affection from a stranger, it’s new when your fiance hasn’t been doing that for the longest time. It’s new, and Mark loved it, but did Mark really loved him? Or did he loved the idea of it?

 

 _No_ , Mark knew it ran _much, much deeper_ than that. He had never felt the way he feels with JB with anyone else. He had never had his heart flutter so much when he sees a smile on JB’s face, even if it was just a small one. It was never complex, never complicated with JB, it was very clear to him they had an attraction, a connection, to each other since the moment Mark saw him at his doorstep.

 

Mark is in love when he hears the sound of the piano being played. Mark is in love when he is being put down gently on the bed and being sincerely told that he was the most beautiful man the other has ever seen. Mark is in love when he tells the other he loves him, and having the other tell him he feels the same way.

 

**_Mark knew he is in love, when he felt his heart physically break into a million pieces when he sees the love of his life walking away from him._ **


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded the wrong chapter by accident.... so hopefully no one read that..........
> 
> but happy new year <3 !

The battle ended in a mere **3 days**. It was 3 days too long for Mark, but he was so excited to have JB back at home. There were so many things he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to say.

 

So when Mark heard the front door open, he was shocked to see… well, his fiance. Well, he shouldn’t be shocked… seeing as it’s _his_ house.

 

“Hey babe, the battle was rough,” Jinyoung greeted him as soon as he closed the door.

 

‘It wasn’t like you were fighting anyway…’ Mark thought to himself. “Where’s JB?” he decided to voice instead.

 

“I don’t know, I never saw him. A lot of people from our side died though, he could be one of them,” the younger answered nonchalantly, “Oh by the way, I want to get married within the next 2 months. So let’s start preparing, okay?” before going up to their room, unknowingly leaving Mark in panic and distress.

 

 _In 2 months?_   What changed? Why so suddenly? Was he done with his fun with the Prince? **No** , this can’t happen. Not when he doesn’t know where JB is, not when he doesn’t love Jinyoung anymore and vice versa.

 

There was another knock on the door, and Mark instantly went to open it, thinking it was JB, when all he saw was two men standing at his doorstep. _Oh no._

“Hi, can I h-help you?” Mark manages out, preparing himself for the worst.

 

“Are you Mark?” The subject at hand nodded.

 

“Can we come in?”

 

Once the house owner had the unknown guests settled down with some water, the two men looked at each other before one of them voices out, “We’re JB’s friends, I’m Bambam and he’s Yugyeom.”

 

At the mention of JB’s name, Mark perked up, “Do you know where he is?”

 

“He… um… he’s badly injured… we are not so sure if he will live.”

 

Mark didn’t know how to react, what to react to that. How could this happen? _He promised, he promised Mark he would come back for him. He promised._

 

“We were told you to give you this letter if he didn’t come back, after the battle ended,” Bambam said, before pulling out the letter from his bag and placing it on the table, “Read it when you’re ready.”

 

“I’m so sorry we had to meet under this circumstances, Mark-ssi.”

 

“We are here for you. You know that we stay with Youngjae, right?” That’s a double blow to Mark’s heart.

 

Mark couldn’t hear their farewells, not when he is staring so intently on the envelope placed on the table. He could see the front of it written:

 

_T_ _o my love, Mark._

 

Opening the letter could mean that JB was gone, gone for good. No, he wasn't ready, not now, probably not ever. Mark took the letter and kept it in his drawer, deep, deep inside, where he hopes to never have to open it. JB promised that he would come back for him, and promise he will.

 

-

 

It’s a day of rare occurrences, Jinyoung was home early, not packing another overnight bag, no, but to actually stay at home with Mark. He wanted to discuss wedding plans, who to invite, where the ceremony will be, who would officiate their marriage etc.

 

The elder couldn’t focus though, all he’s thinking about was JB for the past few days.

 

_JB, Jinyoung’s affair, the dumb wedding and Youngjae refusing to talk to him._

Should Mark bring up his affair? Or wait for him to admit it? Knowing Jinyoung, he would never confess to anything of that sort, his pride and ego overshadowing everything else. He also felt unsettling that Jinyoung had never mentioned JB once ever since he came back, it was like he never stepped into the house. He would’ve known what happened to JB, he would’ve known he’s badly injured, but it was almost like he is purposely not acknowledging the occupant of the only guest room they had for 2 weeks.

 

Mark pieced together that something was up, Jinyoung had always been shady anyway.

 

“JB’s friends told me he was injured, did you know that?” He asked suddenly.

 

“I didn’t know that, _that’s tragic_.”

 

“How could they, civilians, have known about JB, when you’re literally working under the Prince? You were also there.”

 

“Look, Mark. I don’t know anything okay? I only saw the fight, not saw who died. This is insane, why are you so caught up with JB anyway? I know you’ve been moping around the house because of his absence, I’m not blind! I can see you looking into his room whenever you walk past it. I know you take naps in his room, if the crumpled sheets showed something about it. I don’t know what the hell is going on with you, Mark. So, let’s just focus on the wedding, for God’s sake!”

 

Well, that certainly shut Mark up.

 

-

 

This was his last resort; going to Youngjae’s house. Mark had no choice, he not only _needed_ to Youngjae, he needed to talk to JB’s friends. He needed to know if JB was okay, if JB was alive, if JB was going to come back.

 

“Oh, hey Mark,” Jackson greeted when he opened the door.

 

“Um… hi Jackson. Is Yugyeom and Bambam here?”

 

“Yeah they are in the living room, come in.”

 

“Have you heard from JB?” Mark asked immediately as he sat down.

 

“No… last we heard, _which was when the war just ended_ , he was still unconscious,” Bambam replied.

 

“Oh do you know where he is?”

 

“No… we looked at every hospital. The casualties were too many, they couldn’t register every one’s names,” Yugyeom lamented.

 

“Oh okay… thanks.” Mark stood up, quickly walking away not wanting any one of them to see his tears threatening to fall.

 

“Babe, I- Oh hey Mark,” Youngjae came out of one of the rooms and stopped in his tracks when he saw Mark.

 

“Um hey, I was just about to leave…”

 

“Hey, Mark. Wait,” Youngjae stopped him before the elder could open the door. Mark turned to him, but looking down, “Hey, you okay?”

 

Mark nodded.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Mark shook his head, heading towards the door but Youngjae, being the bigger and stronger one, pulled him towards his room and sat him down on the bed. The younger then prepared tissues for him, “You can cry here, hyung. It’s not like I’ve never seen you cry before.” The elder shook his head again.

 

“Since you’re being stubborn as ever, and clearly refusing to talk, I will,” Youngjae began, “Look, I’m sorry that I got angry at you the other day. You know how I feel about infidelity. I just didn’t think you were capable at that. But I can see how much you care about JB… I’ve never seen you act that way to anyone else, and clearly, Jinyoung had been doing it for a while… So, I sincerely apologise, Mark.”

 

Mark shook his head, yet again, holding back his tears when he suddenly remembered about Youngjae’s history. He was due to get married as well, but had found out his fiancee was cheating on him. He had never seen the younger so heartbroken like that, locking himself in his apartment for 2 months, losing a lot of weight and looked pale as well. Mark had to literally, _break in_ , to make sure the other at least ate once a day and drank a bit as well.

 

It was a very tough time for the both of them, Youngjae heartbroken over a betrayal, and Mark heartbroken seeing his best friend in shambles. The elder was so thankful that Jackson had come into the picture soon after, because Jackson had managed to make Youngjae so happy in such a short amount of time.

 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry…” Mark eventually caved and cried. Youngjae forced him up and gave him a tight hug, just how the elder loves it. He had always loved hugs, especially from his best friend. He give _the best hugs_ , he claimed.

 

“You have to talk to Jinyoung about his… _affair_ ,” Youngjae advised, after Mark had seemingly calmed down a little bit.

 

“I-I will… not now though.” Mark realising he hadn’t told Youngjae about the upcoming wedding , revealed, “We’re getting married soon.”

 

“You what? Why? How…? What?!”

 

“He came h-home after the battle, a-and announced the wedding would be in two m-months,” Mark sniffled. Youngjae found it suspicious, of course. He had never fully trusted Jinyoung since the beginning, but had kept mum because they had known each other longer than Youngjae knew Mark. He had no right to say anything negative about Jinyoung.

 

“You… should talk to him though.”

 

“I n-need to tell you about JB, Jaebeom. Why I did what I did… Jinyoung’s barely at home, and when he came, it was always me and him. He helped me clean, cook, he taught me to play the piano. He sings beautifully, he cared for me when Jinyoung didn’t. He treats me well, he loves me. But most importantly, he was there, Youngjae. You might not understand, but all my life, all I ever wanted was someone who’s there for me. My parents weren’t there, my own fucking fiance wasn’t there and you weren’t when we fought… it’s just. It’s nice having someone to take care of you for once, and you not having to take care of yourself.”

 

Mark continued, “I know it’s impossible to fall in love with someone else you just met, but we both felt it when we first saw each other… I felt it. I felt like he could change my life but I didn’t think it’d be like this…”

 

“It’s possible, of course. That’s how I felt with Juyeon.” Youngjae smiled, thinking about his ex, yes, the one who cheated on him.

 

“Thank you, Jae-ah. I love you, you know that right?”

 

“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho ho merry xmas!

“Why do you want the wedding so suddenly, Jinyoung-ah?”

 

“Because I love you.”  _That’s… convincing._

 

The wedding was slated on June 23rd, giving Mark a little less than 3 weeks to… He’s not sure what he’s going to do. He doesn’t even know if he had the guts to expose his cheating fiance’s ass. Everything was already prepared, venue, food, officiator, etc.

The whole town knew they were getting married, everyone liked Jinyoung, so everyone  _immediately_  knew. Mark was always told he was the luckiest man in Castletown, but he had doubted it since the beginning. He didn’t feel lucky, he never did. There was one person that was evidently missing from the guest list though;

 

“You didn’t invite the Prince?”

 

“No.”

_Well then._

 

Mark was still hesitant on confront Jinyoung about the affair, he didn’t want to marry him either but Mark preferred anything else over confrontation. He hasn’t read the letter JB gave yet, he didn’t want to face the fact that hey, he might be gone for good. He avoids looking at whatever that reminds him of JB now, his room, the piano, the garden, even the kitchen, he can’t afford to constantly break his own heart.

 

Jinyoung… changed, to say the least. He gave Mark attention and love, not much, but it’s still there. When they made love, rather than it being fast and rushed, it was slow, Jinyoung was taking care of him, making sure Mark came first rather than just satisfying himself. It felt a little half-hearted though…  _no that’s not the word_. It felt… uncertain, doubtful, like Jinyoung was somehow forced into doing this, but him not knowing how.

It was weird, good weird? Mark still didn’t like it though, didn’t like the feeling of Jinyoung’s skin on him, when all he could think about is how Prince Minho had touched him, how he would rather much rather the skin belong to a certain someone else who wasn’t his fiance. A Prince, having sex with someone who was engaged. He hated thinking about how Minho could’ve made Jinyoung happy, or how he had things Jinyoung loved that Mark doesn’t acquire.

 

Mark wasn’t any better though. He’d wished it was JB he’d woken up to in the morning, wished JB was the one telling him ‘I love yous’ when he left for work and when he comes back, how he wished JB was here. Not possibly dead in a ditch somewhere. Yes, it’s hypocritical of him to loathe the fact that his fiance cheated on him when he’s no better, but Mark allowed himself to do that in the basis that well, Jinyoung did it first.

 

-

 

**[JUNE 23rd]**

 

 

It’s d-day. Yep. The wedding was still on, much to Mark’s despair. One month had passed rather mundanely, no updates on JB, no fiance confrontations, just wedding preparations. At this point, Mark  _may_ have accepted that JB  _may_ never come back. That’s it, that’s the reality.

 

The wedding was at a very nice outdoor garden, but it was tented  _just incase it rains_ , Jinyoung claimed. Mark was currently in one of the rooms getting ready, struggling to put on his vest over the tie. Damn Jinyoung and him wanting the both of them wearing a four-piece suit. Like, who the hell puts themselves in such suffering on their wedding day? Whatever, Mark’s goal is to get today over and done with and just live his sad life till the day he dies, soon, he hoped.

 

“Jaeeeeeeeeeee,” Mark whined, “Help me put on this stupid outfit!” Youngjae was his best man,  _duh_ , Mark wouldn’t have anyone else. Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam served as his groomsmen as well, Mark didn’t have any other friends anyway.

 

“Come here. Have you read his letter yet?” Youngjae asked, tightening Mark’s tie and fitted him into his vest.

 

“No. I brought it with me today though.”

 

“Maybe you should read it, for closure. There’s no turning back after this, you know that right, Mark Tuan?” Mark nodded, deep inside, knowing his best friend had a point. Once Youngjae settled him into his suit, he kissed his forehead and said, “15 minutes before showtime.”

 

 

Jinyoung stood by nervously at the altar, waiting for Mark to arrive. He kept on thinking what JB said had said to him, what JB had promised him. If he had his way, he’d rather call off this wedding and run away. But he didn’t.

 

Why? _Let’s throw it back, shall we?_

 

Jinyoung and Mark met in college. They fell in love, did the whole dating thing and moved in together when they graduated. By sheer luck, Jinyoung had gotten a job with the Royals; assisting the Prince, be the right-hand man that is. He was valedictorian, aced his Degree with flying colours, and the Prince loved him.  **Loved his face** , that is. When Prince Minho saw Jinyoung’s picture, he, with not a moment’s hesitation, told his people he wanted Jinyoung to work for him.

 

Fast forward 3 months into working with the Prince, Jinyoung loved it. He loved that his life was great; he had a great job, a nice apartment, perks of working for the Royal family and most importantly, he had Mark.

 

Mark Tuan, the love of his life, he was his everything, his pillar of strength, his comfort and Jinyoung had loved him with all his heart and soul. If not, he wouldn’t have proposed, right? Since Mark said yes, Jinyoung was on Cloud 9. Nothing could stop them now, Mark and Jinyoung were indestructible.  **Mark loved Jinyoung, Jinyoung loved Mark, nothing else mattered.**

Somehow, Minho had other plans. He knew Jinyoung was engaged, but  _who cares_? Certainly not the Prince. He had Jinyoung stay with him till late at night, giving him useless and petty work to do, made him stay the night sometimes. And when he did stay the night, the Prince would order Jinyoung to sleep in the same bed as him. It started off slowly, however, it began with handjobs, blowjobs and then, he gradually just seduced Jinyoung to sleep with him. It worked of course, Minho was a very charming, young man.

 

Jinyoung had done those things because he was scared, he didn’t want to get  _fired_. Not when he wanted a big wedding for Mark, and a family in the future too. He did what he was asked to do, no feelings attached. When the Prince did ask him to have sex with him though, Jinyoung thought it would be a one-time thing. He was going to tell Mark, but the Prince had cornered him before he could and brought him to his room. One time let to another, and another, and it became so frequent, Jinyoung became numb to it. He swears, he wanted to tell Mark. But how do you tell the love of your life that you’re cheating on him?

 

Jinyoung knew this had put a strain to the relationship. He had closed Mark off, feeling ever so guilty. He barely came home, and he barely made love to Mark. What was once sex full of love, turned into rushed quickies, Jinyoung chasing his own satisfaction because he couldn’t with the Prince. He fucks and he goes. He still loves Mark, but it was different now. He wondered if he had caught feelings for Minho?  _But_  he still loves Mark, he swears on his life.

 

When Jinyoung was at the battlefield base, preparing for it to start, there was a knock on the door. He was definitely surprised to see the man he least expects to see: JB.

 

“Hey JB, good luck later.”

 

“No small talk. We both know this battle is going to go awry later, there is no way we can win. I know that, you know that. So, I’m telling you this. I know about your affair. I don’t know what the fuck is going on, and honestly I don’t care. All I know is that I’m utterly and deeply in love with Mark so I’m going to make a promise with you now. You have exactly 2 months from the end of this battle, to make things right. Tell him the truth directly and if he decides to be with you even after your stupid affair, I’ll stay out of your lives. But your time’s up after that 2 months, and if he doesn’t know about it, consider Mark your loss. I’ll come back for him, regardless whether we win or not.”

 

“What-what do you mean?”

 

“You have 2 months to make it right. Tell him the truth. If you don’t, I can just send in an anonymous tip that the slave is sleeping with the Prince, cheating on his fiance and then proceeding to marry him. It’s going to be ugly not only for you and Mark, but the Royal family too. You’ll never get hired _ever again_ , and you’d make Mark’s life miserable. You still love him, don’t you? Those lyrics you wrote say a lot, Jinyoung-ssi. ”

 

“Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?”

 

“You broke Mark’s heart, and I will go through hell and back for him.”

 

“You do know you’d make Mark’s life miserable too right? If you do this.”

 

“Like I said, I’ll come back for him. So you can rot by your own lonesome.” Before Jinyoung could reply, JB walked out, never to be seen by the former ever again.

 

After the battle, he was told that JB was badly injured, and close to death. Technically, if he’s dead, the bet is off,  _right_? That means Jinyoung is safe.

 

But that didn’t stop Jinyoung from having this sick feeling to his stomach, like something is going to happen if he didn’t do anything. He still wanted Mark though, he just didn’t want to tell him about the affair. He’d take that secret to the grave. He wants to make Mark happy, he wants to keep Mark, so he took the most cowardly way out, to wed him. No one can take Mark from him then, nor can Mark escape.

 

He scheduled for the wedding to be 1 day shy of his ‘deadline’, so he had more than enough time to ‘trap’ Mark into the marriage. The earlier, the better.

 

Back to the present day, Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel the jitters. It wasn’t because he was getting married, no, it was because he was afraid something bad might happen.

 

**_But he was wrong._ **

****

 

 

Mark inhaled, this is it, he guessed. Letting out a deep breath, he slowly made his way out of the room and towards the altar, where Jinyoung was waiting for him. If you’d look at the surface, you’d think that they were both a happy and beautiful couple. This was their great day, the start of the rest of their lives.

 

However, underneath all those layers, laid all the betrayal, all the tears, sadness and suffering. This could be a great day, the start of the end of their lives. Neither of them wanted this, to get married under such circumstances, to start their lives together on a lie. It’s tragic for Mark, for Jinyoung, knowing they weren’t all happy on the day they should be most.

 

_I, Park Jinyoung, take you, Mark Tuan, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life._

_I, Mark Tuan, take you, Park Jinyoung, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life._

**And just like that, they were married.**

 

The reception and after-party were more fun than the both of them could ever expect. Everyone was happy, the couple were fake-happy, life was great. Toasts were shared, the food was good, the open bar was even better. It was really such a gorgeous and perfect wedding, it felt right and it felt fitting.

 

Mark and Jinyoung might just be a little happy too and they ended off this perfect day by making love to each other. It was the best sex they’ve ever had with each other. And that’s most important.

 

It was never confirmed that JB died, it was just assumed. One month had passed since the wedding, the couple living their lives as per normal. They were a little happier though, they were working on each other together. Mark of course, misses JB. So, so much, but there was nothing he could do. He had no idea whether he was still alive or not, and the battle had passed 3 months ago with no news, so it’s very safe to assume he’d dead. Mark cries, he cries almost every night in the bathroom, hidden away from Jinyoung, still wishing they were together, even though he’s married now.

 

Jinyoung had been coming home on time now, no late nights, no stayovers. Mark could guess the affair had ended once they got married, which was good. He still wished Jinyoung would come clean though, but that meant that  _he_ had to come clean too. He guessed that they were both saving each other from heartbreak, since they were on thin ice right now.

 

Mark had been doing a lot of wishing and guessing. It’s all he could do anyway, being cooped up at home most of the time. One thing he had picked up was playing the piano. Yes, he had kept JB’s score of 투에이엠, trying to learn the song from what he remembered when JB played. Mark wasn’t sad he’s gone now, if there was one other thing he had picked up was to move on from him. He’d rather have happy memories of JB, even though they were very short, instead of mourning what can’t be helped. He had slowly cleaned up his room. JB didn’t have much anyway, putting all his clothes, washed and dried in the luggages he came with. They were random pictures he took in frames as well, which Mark protected with bubble wrap and placed them in a box. He still kept the ring, in secret of course. It didn’t mean anything now, but to Mark, it reminded him of JB, it reminded him of his promise that he couldn’t fulfill now. Nonetheless, Mark was going to cherish it for the rest of his life, as a remembrance of his lost love.

 

And the letter?

 

Well, when he read it back on his wedding day, he didn’t cry. He teared, and it felt like a sense of relief than a loss, a closure to what could be a love story, that ended tragically.

 

 

_To the love of my life,_

_If you’ve received this letter, it means I didn’t make it. I will tell the boys to request for you to read it when you’re ready, and I’m guessing you’re ready, my love?_

_To begin, I just want you to know that you, Yien, had made my last few weeks on Earth the best few weeks of my life. From the moment I stepped in to this exact second I’m writing this letter, I’ve never been as grateful in my entire life. You’re the light in my life I had been waiting for, and now you’ll be the light that brings me home. If I die, I promise that I’ll be there for you throughout the entirety of your life, through every ups and downs, through every obstacle you have to face, and I’ll be there through every celebrations you’ll have, and I hope you have a lot to celebrate for, because you deserve it._

_My parents had always told me that everyone on Earth has got a soulmate. Someone who makes you feel complete, someone that falls in love with your flaws and vice versa. You can’t imagine your life without your soulmate once you meet them, and it’s always the both of you against the world. That’s how I feel about you, Mark. Despite our circumstances, I knew you were mine. I might not be yours, but that’s okay because you still have so many years ahead of you to find one. You’re my soulmate when I lived, and you’re my soulmate when I die._

_This isn’t goodbye, my love. This is the beginning to a forever we’re going to have, it may take a while, but till then, I want you to live your life to the fullest. Exactly like how you made me live mine in my last few weeks. Like the light you gave to me in my last few weeks, I, too, want to be the light that brings you home too, the light that brings you home to me._

_As quoted from one of my favourite books, very fitting for this occasion: **You gave me a forever within the numbered days and I'm grateful.**_

_I love you now, I love you then and I’ll love you forever._

_All my love,_

_JB_

 

Mark had cherished the letter with him, keeping it in his suit pocket when he recited his vows, when he attended the funeral mass for the fallen soldiers and when he couldn’t sleep at night, he read in what was once JB’s room. As he was tidying up the last bits of the room, a piece of loose paper fell out from in between the drawers. Picking up to read it, Mark’s heart had almost dropped. His breath hitched. 

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

 ** _JB could still be alive._**  


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy jaebeom day <3

_**Jaebeom, it’s Dad.** _

_**I’m with Mom now and we’re safe.** _

_**We heard about the battle, and we don’t want you to fight in it. It’s a battle we can’t win, and we don’t want to lose our only son.** _

_**So, when the battle starts, run towards the East. Do not fight, Jaebeom-ah. Once the first hit starts, just run into the forest. We will meet you there.** _

_**Good luck, son. See you soon.** _

__

__

Mark knew that wherever JB might have ran off to, could be anywhere. Knowing he had to be subtle, he sneaked out of the city and onto the field where they fought. Surprisingly, it didn’t even look like there was bloodshed there, it was just another normal large field on the outskirts of Castletown.

 

‘East… East…’ Mark talked to himself, compass in hand and heading to what he assumed to be, the East. He’s not great with directions, but he wasn’t that bad either. So hopefully, he was at least a little bit right.

 

One thing Mark was really great at though was preparing. He prepared food for himself just in case he got hungry, water, torchlight, an umbrella in hopes of protecting himself, extra clothes, pen, paper and matchsticks. He wasn’t planning on staying overnight, but _just in case_. He wasn’t great at directions after all.

 

He had reached the forest, so that was a good sign. As he walked in further, he only saw trees and more trees. According to his watch, he had been walking for 2 hours, but there was no sign of human life, nor any sign that anyone had been there. Mark took out his pen and paper and drew his trail to the best of his abilities, mapping out significant landmarks that may help him in his adventure. That didn’t help much, to be quite honest, all trees eventually looked the same as Mark walked further into the jungle.

As he aimlessly walked around for the next hour, he accidentally kicked something hard, thinking it was a brunch. But wait, is that… It’s a _bottle_ , those kind of bottles used by the army. He looked at the tag on the bottle and… _oh my God_.

 

**LIM JAEBEOM.**

 

 _JB was here!_  There was a slight chance he’s alive, and Mark is going to take whatever he can. Tearing up, feeling very helpful, ‘This could be a sign I’m close,’ he thought. He kept the bottle in his bag and continued on his trail. Not long after, it started raining so the Chinese decided to head back towards the West. Thank God he found the end of the forest and into the field, deciding that day to be very fruitful and promising.

 

-

 

The next time he could continue on his findings was 3 days later, where instead of walking slowly like the first time, he picked up his steps. Bless his photographic memory, he reached where he stopped the other day in an hour. He decided to move forward, keeping track of his trail. Thank goodness for him there were no animals to prey on him, because Mark hadn’t… _prepared_ for that situation yet.

 

As Mark was about to give up and head back, he heard noises. They weren’t loud, but loud enough for Mark to hear murmurs of it. He walked towards the sound and was surprised to find a little village of about 10 people. Mark didn’t have the time to decide whether he should approach them or not, in case they were dangerous, until his legs brought and stood him where he was in their plain sight.

 

Suddenly, weapons came out pointed at him. Arrows, guns were all aimed at Mark, ready to shoot when he’s ready. He put his hands up, showing that he was just a harmless forest-goer and managed to stutter out, “U-um, hi. I’m Mark…”

 

“What are you doing here?” one of the men at the front asked, stepping closer to him with his weapon aimed at him.

 

“I’m- I’m looking for my… friend. JB… Lim Jaebeom.”

 

The man widened his eyes, ordering a ‘Stand Down’ to the people behind me, who slowly put their weapons down but at standby. “What do you have on you?”

 

“U-um, nothing dangerous, I promise. I just want to look for my friend.”

 

“Raid his bag.” Two men suddenly came up to him, took his back and ransacked it, leaving Mark standing there shaking with his hands up.

 

_‘Well fuck, this is it. They’re going to steal from me and let me die here alone.’_

 

“Clean,” one of the men said, “But he’s got this.” The man held up JB’s letter from his parents, and passed it to the first man.

 

“Where did you get this?!” He raised his voice.

 

“Th-the drawer, Sir… JB’s drawer… I-I’m sorry.” Mark didn’t know what he was apologising for, but the tension was so high at this point, he just wanted to leave unscathed, with his belongings or not.

 

“Bring him in.” The two men manhandled Mark into one of the huts, locked the door, leaving him alone inside.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark heard a lady in the distance, “You know…”

 

“He could still be dangerous!” The first man shouted.

 

All he could think about was how he was going to get killed, cut up and eaten or abandoned to be eaten by wolves or some sort. His thoughts were pretty vile, yes, but who could blame him really? Mark didn’t know how long he was there for, but he eventually fell asleep on the cold, hard ground.

 

_“Mark, hey, wake up.”_

Mark woke up to the sound and the feeling of someone gently shaking him, only to register that the voice was… familiar. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up groggily before his eyes came to focus on the person in front of him.

 

**“Baby, it’s me.”**

 

 

 

Mark sighed in relief and quickly hugged the person. He didn’t know until he sniffled, but he was sobbing, burying his head into the other's neck.

 

Jinyoung rubbed his back, comforting him, “It’s alright, you’re safe now.”

 

“How did you find me?” Mark asked, realising he was back at home on their bed, sipping hot chocolate while Jinyoung prepared him food.

 

“I found it suspicious that you were going out with such a big bag, like you’re camping or something. So, I followed you.”

 

“H-how did you get past them?”

 

“U-uh, they were nice and I told them I just wanted you,” Jinyoung faltered.

 

‘ _Nice? I don’t think so_ ,’ Mark thought.

 

“Don’t go back there okay? It’s not safe,” Jinyoung reminding the elder, who only nodded his head.

 

_Back to square one._

 

-

 

It had been a week since Jinyoung ‘saved’ Mark, but the latter couldn’t stop thinking about how he was so close, or so he thought. He was currently at Youngjae’s house, at the younger's request for him to come over. Him, Jackson, Yugyeom and Bambam were sitting there in front of Mark with a laptop on the coffee table, this felt a lot like an intervention.

 

“Hyung, we need to tell you something. Or rather show you.”

  
  
“What is --” Mark was interrupted by a sound coming from the laptop, Bambam turning the laptop towards him to seemingly stop the sound and faced the device towards Mark. There was a buzzing sound before a pixelated face showed up and…

 

_“Hi, Mark.”_


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't u tell i've been uploading every two days? just wanna post it all tbh. 
> 
> since this is a short chapter, i'll upload one more chapter tomorrow! <3 have a great week ahead~

**_Why do you lie, Saying it’ll be okay?_ **

**_How will my heart that hurts this much be healed so easily?_ **

****

“J-JB, you’re you’re alive?” Mark sputtered.

 

“I am, love.”

 

Mark was speechless. JB, who he had been looking for, right there in 144p.

 

“YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD?!” Mark screamed to the laptop, falling down on his knees on the floor and face near to the computer screen, tears rolling down his face. “You-you disappeared to God knows wh-where and you left me alone?! Where was the fucking promise you’ve made?! You p-promised… Do you know how much I c-cried because of you?!?! I WAITED FOR YOU, for so fucking long. I neve-”

Youngjae dragged Mark to sit back on the sofa again, consoling him. Mark buried his face into the younger’s chest, crying his heart out.  _It hurts_ , he thinks. It hurts and it felt like a betrayal, he can’t decide whether he was relieved that JB was alive or angry that he allowed Mark to suffer for  _so_ long.

 

“Mark please, let me explain,” JB pleaded, and continued when Mark didn’t stop him, “I-I couldn’t tell you because this, this is a secret. I’m still trying to work things out, love, and part of the plan is coming back to you forever. When this all ends… I promise. I’m so, so sorry, Mark.”

 

“W-what plan?”

 

“I can’t say, I’m sorry, Mark. I really want to tell you and hold you back in my arms but I couldn’t. When I saw you at our hideout the other time, I’ve been wanting to explain myself, I’m sorry.”

 

“You saw me?!”

 

“When you passed out yes. I got someone to send you back to your house because I couldn’t afford to blow my cover and told Jinyoung to tell you he followed you.”

 

“What’s going on, JB? Please, PLEASE, I beg you. Tell me,” Mark entreated, having already calmed down.

 

“I can’t tell you now, Mark. It’s too risky. But I promise, this will end much sooner than later, please wait for me.”

 

“No, fuck you and your empty promises! I can’t fucking believe you, I thought you were dead and I waited and looked for you! I fucking looked for you! And when I thought I was one step closer to finding YOU, YOU sent me home! You saw me and let me go! What kind of fucked up promise is that? Promising to come back to me, yet leaving me alone to suffer then, sending me away! And that letter?! The fucking STUPID promise ring, they all mean nothing to me now. So, fuck off, rot in hell for all I care. I hate you! I never want to see you again!” Mark yelled at JB, before storming out of the house. He’s overreacting he knows, but he just couldn’t fucking believe it. He had the right to be mad, he’s  _hurt_ and he felt  _betrayed_. Surely the one closes you to you will hurt you the most, right?

 

Mark locked himself in the room for the rest of the week, Jinyoung having to leave his food outside because he was banished from the room too. The latter didn’t know why though, but he knew not to ask. Youngjae had sent him multiple texts to see whether he was okay, that he didn’t know about JB being alive until right before Mark came to the house, and that JB told him to tell Mark he was sorry. Of course, Mark had ignored all the messages. He can get very stubborn, but who could blame him when the love of your life came back from the dead and didn’t even had the decency to tell you although you had been waiting since forever. As much as Mark wanted to stay in his room forever,  ** _fate had other plans._**

 

“Mark, Mark! Open up, now Mark! There’s something going on and we need to go!”


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised <3

“Where are we going, Jinyoung-ah? What’s going on?” Mark probed, letting Jinyoung pull his hand while the latter’s other arm held 2 overnight bags.

 

“Out of here. Our house, it’s not safe anymore.”

 

“What? Why? What’s going on?”

 

“We’ve been getting these letters, telling us to get ready because they were going to take us and I -”

 

And then, everything went black.

 

-

 

When Mark woke up, he was surprised to wake up in a familiar setting. As familiar as the hut he was forced into the very first and only time he found the hideout. Jinyoung was still unconscious opposite him, and, yep, they were both tied to chairs. Great, first he gets gagged, then kidnapped and now held hostage. Thankfully for him, there was no restraints on his mouth so he, did not restrain.

 

“AHHHHH!” Mark screamed his heart out, in hopes of getting someone’s attention or wake Jinyoung up. Well, it worked. The door to the hut opened, and a lady stepped in.

 

“Hi, sweetheart. You’re awake, I’m so sorry they handled you like that,” she sympathized, but the closer she gets to Mark, the man pulls back even more.

 

“ _Who are you_? What are you doing to us?”

 

“Everything shall be explained to you soon, I’ll get you both some water in the meantime.”

 

The lady left and really did come back with two bottles of water, opening one of them up and putting it on Mark’s mouth. The latter turned his head to the right, refusing to drink the water, it could be poison for all he knows. After everything that happened, he wouldn’t be surprised.

 

“It’s safe,” the lady reassured.

 

“No thanks.” The lady put down the bottles on the floor, gave Mark a sympathetic smile and walked out of the room.

 

A while later, Jinyoung woke up and immediately, panicked, “Where the hell are we?!”

 

“We’re at the hideout I came from the other day,” Mark nonchalantly said.

 

“WHAT?! WHY?! Are they going to kill us? God, Mark can you keep it in your pants next time?!”

 

_**“What the fuck?”** _

 

“I know you and JB had something going on, that’s why you came looking for him although he’s dead and now we’re being kidnapped. Congratu-fucking-lations, Mark. I hope your dick’s satisfied.”

 

“You’re one to say.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I know you’ve been sleeping with the Prince, way before we even got married. You and I aren’t as loyal as to each other as everyone thinks we are.”

 

_“Wait, you knew?”_

 

“The both of you better keep your sex notes between yourselves next time. Don’t want the whole family to know their Heir is fucking the help.”

 

Jinyoung grew silent, mumbling, “I’m not... sleeping with him anymore.”

 

“Why? I’d think you like the idea of fucking someone else while your husband mopes at home. Does the Prince fuck you, huh? Makes sense if you ins-”

 

“Shut up, Mark.”

 

“But I’m not done yet. How long have you two been screwing huh? You didn’t think I would ever find out, Jinyoung? You think I’m dumb because all I do is stay at home?!

 

“I did it for you!”

 

“You fucked the Prince for me?! Thank you very much for your _sacrifice_.”

 

“I-I didn’t want to get fired okay! So I slept with him, I get paid more… I wanted an amazing wedding for you -”

 

“ **Bullshit**.”

 

“I’m not lying!”

 

“Whatever, Jinyoung. We cheated on each other with someone else. So, the wedding you oh-so-wanted for me, this marriage, is a dud. Maybe we don’t love each other enough to end up where we are now. Maybe you didn’t love me enough to know that you never cared for me since you started sleeping with the Prince, never listened to what I want or whatever I had to say. Why don’t you tell me when was the last time I came during sex, huh?!” _A long, long time ago_ , was left unsaid, but that certainly shut Jinyoung up.

 

The door opened again and to both their surprises. Youngjae, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom walked in.

 

“MARK!” Youngjae exclaimed, straddling his best friend and placed his arms around his neck, since you know, you can’t have a proper hug with someone in restraints.

 

_“What are you doing here?”_

 

“JB-hyung brought us here,” Bambam said.

 

“Do any of you know what’s going on?”

 

“It’s better I explain,” a voice piped up, prompting everyone to look at it’s owner.

 

 

Turns out, it was JB himself. “Hi, Mark,” he greeted hopefully once they made eye contact, to which the elder just rolled his eyes and looked away.

 

“Okay, then... The reason why all of you are here is because… Kerington is planning to attack Castletown,” JB continued.

 

“WHAT?!” the rest of them shrieked.

 

“We wanted to save you guys before the attack, they don’t know about us, so after this we have to make our way back to Archville and just, build from scratch I guess.”

 

“Why can’t we return to our town? Why must we go back to yours?” Jinyoung retorted;

 

“Because _Jinyoung_ , Castletown is going to get destroyed as well. If you want to go back you can, but the chaos won’t die down for at least a month. If you go back there now, you’d be killed, guaranteed.”

 

“How about the Royal family?”

 

“Of course, you’d care about the Royal family,” Mark snarked.

 

“We’re evacuating them as we speak,” JB replied.

 

“How about the rest of the town? We’re going to let them die?” Jackson hissed.

 

“We can’t save everyone, can we?” JB retorted.

 

“We could warn them, or prepare them for it!” Youngjae tried to calm his boyfriend as much as possible.

 

“It’s more complicated than you think.”

 

“We can do -”

 

“Jackson, let’s just not. Okay? Can someone just fucking untie me, please?” Mark seethed. JB quickly rushed over to him and cut the restrains before muttering an apology.

 

“What for?” Mark challenged under his breath, loud enough only for the both of them to know.

 

“Hey, untie me too!” Jinyoung whined.

 

“So what’s the plan now?” Bambam spoke up.

 

“Well, we leave tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we will prepare some sleeping bags for you. You can bathe here but it won’t be comfortable.”

 

“Can we ever bathe again?”

 

“In Archville, hopefully.”

 

“So it’s just the few of you trying to build up the place?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“No… but we will explain everything tomorrow. Get some rest. Goodnight.” JB bowed and took his leave, but not before glancing up to Mark. The two of them made eye contact when JB gave him a sad smile. Mark looked away, trying to ignore the band-aids, the ones he had messily placed around his heart, peeling off.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one is the last ;( then a bit of a spin-off.

True to word, they left the area they were in, towards what the 5 of them presumed was Archville. The youngest two were walking together, and so was Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung, leaving Mark alone with his loud thoughts.

 

 _W_ _hat’s going to happen now? Why me? Why now? What about him and JB?_

 

Now that they were moving in in small groups, he had no choice but to see JB everyday. That idea would’ve been welcomed months back, but Mark is sure the feeling isn’t the same now.

 

 

3 hours in, Mark had felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked at the person and found to be the lady from yesterday, his body naturally backing away.

 

“Hey, no, don’t be scared. I’m JB’s mom,” the lady said, and Mark acknowledges her by widening his eyes, _wasn’t she supposed to be dead?_ “I want to thank you for taking care of my son. He really loves and cares for you, I can see by the way he talks about you. I always wanted someone to love him as much or even more than we do, and I’m glad you’re that person.”

 

“Um… I’m married.”

 

“Oh. Okay, Jaebeom-ah didn’t mention that.”

 

“I got married after he died. Or _left_.”

 

“Oh, does he know now?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

Unbeknownst to them, Jinyoung, who was right in front of them, had been listening on the whole conversation.

 

“He really does love you a lot,” the lady said.

 

“I loved him a lot too.”

 

“Hyung, you alright?” Youngjae asked him worriedly, pulling Jinyoung out of his trance.

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

_Did Jinyoung make a mistake?_

_-_

 

“Okay, we will rest here for 30 minutes, and after we have to walk about 4 more hours to the next shelter,” the leader of the group announced. Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom then settled down together and started talking amongst themselves.

 

“Hey, can I sit here?”

 

The entire group looked up to the source and found JB hunching over them, waiting for their answer. Well, they were all waiting for Mark to answer him, considering they were all glancing at his direction. The eldest nodded, and JB immediately took the place right beside him, leaving some space in between them.

 

“How are you, Mark?”

 

“Better, if you left me to die in my hometown.”

 

“Mark…”

 

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

To his surprise, JB actually left him alone and talked to the rest of them, like it wasn’t abnormal to be running around like this in secret.

 

-

 

**_Whether you go or leave, fix my heart_ **

 

The next time JB approached Mark was at the shelter, where the group was going to sleep for the night before heading onto their last lap to Archville the next morning.

 

“Mark. I really need to talk to you.”

 

“I don’t want to hear it though.”

 

“Please, just 5 minutes. It’s all I ask.”

 

Mark sighed, pulled him away from the rest and settled to talk to him behind the shelter.

 

“Talk.”

 

“Okay, the reason why I couldn’t tell you about all these, about me being alive was because… this is top-secret. It had been planned for a long time, and no one outside of the circle could tell anyone about it. But I refused to leave you alone, and with you, came Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung as well. I know you’d hate me if I left them there so I fought to have all of you here. Yugyeom and Bambam… they knew I was alive but I forced them not to tell you. You have to understand, if just a bit of this came out, we’d all be in trouble. I begged my parents endlessly, to have you here, but in return, I wasn’t allowed to tell you about me being alive until we met. You had no fucking idea how much I just wanted to come to you, to take you away with me… I… am loyal to my family too. I couldn’t just betray them…”

 

“Okay, but you could’ve just left all of us there! Why did you want me to come with you?”

 

“I needed you with me, I wanted us to be able to love each other freely. I wanted to be able to introduce you to my parents, get married, start our own family, start brand new lives…”

 

“So, you’re just being selfish now?”

 

“What? No! I thought you would want this too, I promised you. I promised I’d come back to you and I would have done just about anything to have you with me.”

 

“ **I LOVED YOU! AND YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!** ” Mark screamed, tears brimming out of his eyes out of sheer frustration.

 

“Mark, Mark please. Calm down. Stop being stubborn, I’ve already explained myself. We’re here now, I’m here. With you. And that is all that matters,” JB comforted him, hugging him tight so Mark couldn’t move. It was heartbreaking for him, feeling the love of his life crying and shaking so harshly in his hold because he was so angry _at him._ “Mark, please, I’m so, so sorry. I would spend the whole of our eternity together to make up for it, if that was what it takes.”

 

JB held him for a few minutes before the elder had calmed down. “I’m married now.”

 

“I know.” JB pulled away and took out something from his pocket and it was what Mark least expected.

 

“How did you get this?”

 

“I asked my men to return to the house and grab some stuff, including this.” JB went down on one knee, “This ring represents my promise of forever to you. No matter where we are, what our circumstances are, I want you to know that I pledge my entire life and after to you. So, Mark Tuan, will you allow me to fulfill my promise?”

 

“I-I…”

 

“What the hell is this?!”

 

 

JB and Mark looked over to the familiar but unknown voice in the distance and saw Jinyoung, Mark’s _real_ husband, standing there, bewildered.

 

“Are you seriously proposing to MY husband?! What is wrong with you?!” Jinyoung fumed, heading towards them and pulling Mark away harshly.

 

“Jinyoung, w-wait, my arm hurts…” Mark said, putting all his weight down so his husband had difficulty dragging him away.

 

“Hey! Don’t hurt him!” JB chastised, breaking Jinyoung’s grip on Mark’s arm, pushing the latter behind him.

 

“HOW DARE YOU TRY TO COME IN BETWEEN ME AND MY HUSBAND?! AFTER _YOU_ THREATENED ME?!” Jinyoung raged.

 

“Wait, you threatened him?” Mark butted in, looking at JB.

 

“He told me that if I didn’t get my shit together with you, he’d expose the affair to everyone else,” Jinyoung answered instead.

 

“That’s barely a threat,” JB defended.

 

“You were willing to hurt Mark for your own selfish reasons!”

 

“I told you to tell him the truth, how is that hurting Mark?! On the contrary, I wasn’t the one cheating on my fiance!”

 

“He was cheating on me with YOU! It’s the same thing.”

 

“But you were fucking the Prince _long_ before we started anything, who also happens to be your employer.”

 

“I could report you! For threatening the Royal family as well!”

 

“The Royals are very thankful to us saving them, I don’t think they’ll want to sue _me_ for exposing an affair of their Heir.”

 

“GUYS ENOUGH,” Mark spoke up, tired of the back-and-forth, “Jinyoung, go back, I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Jinyoung unexpectedly puffed, glaring at JB one last time before walking away.

 

“Baby, I-” JB started but was immediately interrupted by the elder.

 

“JB, as much as I want to be with you, I’m with Jinyoung now. You’re a little too late. I’ll have to settle things with him first, but if something happens, something happens.”

 

“But… do you forgive me?”

 

“Some things are meant to be earned… in due time.” Mark started to walk away from him, ready to hit the sag after the drama that had ensued.

 

“I’ll wait for you, however long it takes. And I will work hard to gain your forgiveness and love again,” JB whispered under his breath, watching the love of his life walking away.

_I sure hope you do._


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 5th anni <3 this is the last chapter, a little rushed, but @ this point, i had lost all motivation writing markbum due to some twt stans :( so ye
> 
> i've already posted the spin-off for 2youngson, which can be found on my profile!

Unsurprisingly, when they reached Archville the next day, a lot of houses were badly burnt down, there were still bodies on the ground, but not many of them. As such, the bodies were quickly cleared away and buried rightfully in the ground, the leader of the troop suggesting that they had a small, proper memorial ceremony for them.

 

The day after that, the group gradually cleaned up the place, there was nothing much they could salvage anyway. They got rid of the ashes, cleared up the burnt debris and saved whatever they can to help rebuild Archville, even if it’s just a small area.

 

“Hey, Mark. Could you follow me for a bit, I want to show you something, if that’s okay,” JB asked when he went over to Mark, Jinyoung and Youngjae, who were cleaning up one of the houses.

 

Mark looked over at Jinyoung, who looked purposefully ignorant at his request, but decided to join JB anyway. They walked alongside each other in silence until they’ve reached of what was a ruin of a two-storey house.

 

“This was my house,” JB started, and got a nod in return. They went in through the broken-down door, and there were picture frames on the walls, some perfectly intact, some partly burnt, some were paintings, family pictures or landscapes. It’s sad really, going back and finding out that the place you grew up in was destroyed.

 

“Oh! Mom, dad you’re here. This is Mark,” JB informed them when they both entered the kitchen and spotted his parents clearing up.

 

“Yes, honey, we’ve met. Hi again Mark,” JB’s mom replied, and Mark smiled at her.

 

“Hello, I’m JB’s father, we’ve heard so much about you from our son.”

 

“Ah, good things only I hope,” Mark slightly jokes.

 

“Of course, you make our son very happy. So, we should hear wedding bells soon, yes?” His dad joked back.

 

“Honey, he’s married to someone else,” his wife whispered.

 

“Oh. Okay. Jaebeom, can I speak to you alone for a minute?” The 3 of them had left Mark alone in the kitchen while they moved towards the living room, while the lone one tried to listen into the conversation.

 

 

_“Did you get involved with a married man?”_

_“Dad, I-”_

_“We didn’t raise you to get involved in an affair, Jaebeom-ah.”_

_“Dad, I… he was engaged when we got… together. But he got married when I left, I swear!”_

_“Still, Jaebeom, that makes you a homewrecker. Do you how sinful and morally wrong it is? I’m disappointed, Lim Jaebeom.”_

_“Dad, his fiancé was cheating on him too, with the Prince. I-”_

_“That doesn’t make it okay! Just because he is doing it to Mark, doesn’t suddenly make it fine that you’re doing it too.”_

_Mark was deciding whether to intervene or not, to defend him or just let him -_

_“I don’t want you associating with him in any way anymore!” Mark heard the father shout._

 

“With all due respect Sir, I love your son. When Jaebeom and I were apart for those few months, I’ve never felt so lost, miserable and empty in my entire life. I missed him and for him to be here, right beside me,” Mark held JB’s hand, “It’s a miracle in itself.”

 

“And what about your husband?” JB’s mom spoke up.

 

“We’re getting a divorce. Once this all settles down. I want to allow JB to fulfill his promise. His promise to come back to me, genuinely and fully. I want us to be able to love each other truthfully.”

 

“Wait, you’re getting a divorce?” JB looked at him in disbelief, and Mark nodded back.

 

“This is crazy, is this what young people do nowadays?” JB’s dad asked in anger.

 

“Dad, please give us a chance. I know we started off wrong, but I love Mark so much, you know I do.”

 

His parents looked at each other, silently communicating through their eyes, JB’s dad sighing before JB’s mom nodding, “You have our blessing.”

 

**_We went through so much time together_ **

**_How are you telling me_ **

 

 

“Hey, Youngjae, could you pass me the shovel there?” Jinyoung pointed to the subject at hand.

 

“Hyung, is there something up with you and Mark?” The other asked.

 

“Um, we’re getting a divorce.”

 

“Oh, I am sorry, hyung. I know how much you love Mark.”

 

“Doesn’t matter, I want him to be happy.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“No.”

 

Youngjae went over and gave him a hug, he didn’t even know why, but his caring and loving nature comes rather naturally. Of course, Jinyoung was shocked, he barely knows the guy, except for when he comes over to accompany Mark. He didn’t even try to get to know him beyond his name, but here he is, giving a lonely, soon-to-be-divorced man a hug.

 

“I hated what you did to Mark, but you could use a hug,” Youngjae’s eyes widen, “Hey! That rhymes!”

 

Jinyoung chuckled. He’s not going to lie, it’s refreshing to feel like someone cared for him for once. I mean Mark did care for him, but to be genuinely cared for… _it feels nice._

 

-

 

As the days go by, the place was significantly clean of ashes and debris, and soon enough, the people could start building up the place again. Mark and JB spent more time alone together, ever since Mark’s confession, and the latter had been working hard to make up for the lost time they had. They had picnic dates when there was a little bit of free time, they managed to sneak in kisses in between carrying bricks back and forth, they even had a _quickie_ once, in the forest, but that’s just about it.

 

As for the living spaces, JB’s dad decided it was best to build little houses for two or three people to live in, it was easier and doesn’t take a longer time to build. Of course, JB and Mark had wanted to live with each other, Yugyeom was with Bambam, which just leaves Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung. And thankfully for Jinyoung, Youngjae had volunteered the both of them to stay with him.

 

Speaking of Jinyoung and Mark, they did get that divorce once the houses were built. It wasn’t that hard anyway, the marriage being recognized only by Castletown, which was unfortunately destroyed badly. The Royal family didn’t even make it out on time, Kerington had struck suddenly and left a huge impact on the town.

 

Truthfully, when Jinyoung came back from the divorce _‘proceedings’_ (really it was just Mark and Jinyoung signing a divorce paper in front of an audience of 6), he had felt empty. He doesn’t even know why, but it may be because he doesn’t have any responsibility to take care of Mark anymore? He had been doing that for years, and to finally have that _burden (especially when he had to hide the affair)_ lifted away from you, you wouldn’t know what to do with nothing. He did feel good though, to finally be free, but from what exactly? Again, Jinyoung doesn’t know, but one of the answers was definitely guilt.

 

Surprisingly, on that day as well, Youngjae had found a lost puppy and asked his other housemate whether he could keep it. _(Of course, Jackson said yes.)_

 

“It’s so cute, hyung! Look!” Jinyoung couldn’t resist the puppy’s cuteness, and the white Maltese’s too, hence, allowing Youngjae to keep it. The three of them fell in love with their puppy, which they decided to call _Heart_ almost instantly, and Little Heart ironically became the cure for Jinyoung's heartbreak.

_(But little did they know, in the next year or so, the three of them would fall in love in more ways than one, but hey, that’s for us to know and for them to find out.)_

 

As for JB and Mark, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. As crude as it sounds, the day after the divorce, the two had wed in secret, with only JB’s parents present. JB’s dad still seemed iffy with the idea, but he wanted his son to be happy nonetheless.

 

“Wait, how are your parents alive after the…?”

 

“They knew something was going to happen. They didn’t know what or when, and unfortunately, they didn’t manage to devise a plan in time for the attack. My dad had escaped through a secret tunnel at the Palace, and barely survived until he found one of his Royal guards in the forest. Apparently, a bunch of the Royal staff had prepared for this, and he had managed to survive with them somehow. Eventually, they build their own shelter closer to Castletown, because he knew that was where my mom and I would be relocated to. He thought through that way, we could be reunited.”

 

“But your mom…”

 

“She faked her death. I was immediately moved to a common area for the survivors right after all the enemies were killed or left, didn’t even managed to see her after she got stabbed because I was busy trying to protect myself. The next thing I knew was that the dead bodies were already taken away. It didn’t make any sense, but somehow my mom had managed to sneak away into the forest, and the first shelter she had found was my dad’s. I guess you can call it fate.”

 

“That’s… insane.”

 

“Yeah. But I’m glad that we are all together now, I am glad you’re here with me.”

 

“You promised me that you’d come back. And you did, and for that I’m grateful.”

-

 

_[3 MONTHS LATER]_

 

“Guys, we have something to tell you,” JB announced. JB and Mark had invited their five friends out for dinner, as grand as it could be when the area was still being built up.

 

“Jaebeom and I got married 3 months ago!” Mark excitedly exclaimed.

 

Jackson and the youngest reacted positively but _the other 2?_

 

Jinyoung tried to be happy, he tried hard, he knew he still loved Mark, despite him fucking up the worst ways possible. He stood up and excused himself, with Youngjae following right behind, to make sure his friend would be okay. The younger had grown to befriend and like Jinyoung more the past 3 months, and they both had a common thing - Mark had abandoned them both. _But that’s a story for another day._

JB and Mark were both very happy, that despite whatever they had been through, they were both together, alive and ready to start a new chapter. They knew that nothing could separate them, I mean, they went through a (fake) death together. But hey, _they couldn’t let each other go, even if they die._

**Author's Note:**

> [loosely based off my second favourite movie: Suite Française]
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Times A Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439908) by [defsweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart)




End file.
